Remnants of Fallout
by 31337
Summary: A story about digging up a past that the world had forgotten.


War, War changes everything

A time long ago a Great War broken out.

Details of this conflict have been largely lost to history.

However, what is remembered is that the reasons were untimely pointless.

Decades of conflict had finally gave way and unleash an unimaginable destructive force on the populace that was so great, that it very nearly consumed Humanity.

Still Humanity is quite stubborn with pockets of survivors dotting the land.

Some having reached safety beforehand, others from shear will, and a few from pure dumb luck.

These people, these Remnants struggled to rebuild a land that had fallen into a quiet Darkness.

Creatures who seemingly emerged from the Darkness, known as Grimm, amplified their struggles.

These creatures seemingly intent on finishing off these Remnants of Humanity.

Yet even in the Darkest of times, a single spark of hope can tip the scales. This 'spark' came in the form of Dust.

A mysterious naturally occurring substance that allowed one to harness the very Elements.

Humanity was able to fight back the darkness and rebuild while trying to forget that it was from their own hands that had made this New World.

In time humanity's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity allowed for stability, civilization, and most importantly life.

Nevertheless, so long as conflict exists War is an eventuality

And War... War Never Changes.

?/?

" **On this glorious day we celebrate this month's birthdays** "

It was always fascinating for Matthew to see everyone happy and playing. The young girls and boys doing their part in the cycle of life.

" **May the following children pleases come to the other room:** **Jason Howitt and Erin**."

The two children quickly left their playgroups and went into the next room. This room was darker with a table in the center of the room with Matthew's presents on top; to the left of the room was a window that looked out towards the main hall.

" **You two have reached the ripe old age of ten years old and now you can take your first steps to being Official Vault Residents**."

The two children had been stared out at the window since they came in with Young Howitt's eyes growing wide while Young Erin's didn't even blink.

" **Now I present each of you with your very own Pip-boy three thousands** "

A light tuned on over the table and without missing a beat Young Erin turned away from the window pulling along Young Howitt with him over towards the table. It took a moment for Howitt to stop looking out the window and at the table. On it were two of **RobCo's A series Pip-boys** , each child took their Pip-boy and examined it a little before each equipped it to their arms.

 _'Oh, how these children will be the talk of The Vault in the coming days'_ Matthew thought.

" **Your duties will begin once the festivities die down. Now go on and play with your peers while I go meet with the adults and bring an end to their little party** "

Young Howitt's eyes began to widen and looked towards the window again. Erin simply nodded and went back to the party room, dragging Howitt with him, who started struggling to get to the window.

Once they left, The Benevolent and Beloved Overseer Matthew moved out into the Main Hall, where gunfire rang out past the reinforced doors. It was time to quell the Adult's Party that had long since gotten out of hand.

" _ **Residents of Vault 54, this is your Overseer speaking. Please return to your rooms at once. Your Friendly Neighborhood Sentry Bots will be sweeping the halls momentarily"**_

 _'Ah, to see The Vault in such high spirits on such a glorious day as this with their little fires and bullets zooming about'_ Matthew thought _'Well, no matter if things get a little messy The Vault now has two new Resident that can help with the cleanup.'_

 _ **Vacuo/?**_

 _A young boy operating his post at the wall that overlooked the camp._

 _As His eyes passed over the sleeping masses below, he could not help but smile at the thought of it all engulfed in_ _ **flames**_ _._

 _Surely, no one would blame him right._

 _Nothing but slavers and worse down there._

 _He sighed "Just a dream at this point"_

 _Every one of them had their Auras unlocked it was a requirement to join... or in his case remain._

 _Self-unlocking was a major point since Aura multiplied ones base strength._

 _The most common way to self-unlock was to inflict trauma on oneself, in other words harsh training._

 _So far, nothing worked for him, worse his time was almost up._

 _His coming of age ceremony was coming up, a time to welcome a new brother or to rid the group of a nuisance._

 _Dispelling the thoughts, he returns his attention back to the star filled night outside and gasped._

 _"Neverm-"_

 _His cries cut off as the huge black bird snatched him and disappears into the night sky_.

 _ **Vault 54/Vault 54'classroom**_

"Please present your papers to me to find out your career", said the teacher, Mr. Gearhart

Jason had been waiting for this moment, the end of The G.O.A.T.

While everyone else will been waiting for their lives to be decide, Jason will become a **Shift Manager** thanks to a little 'Help'.

Leading his fellow men to a brighter tomorrow and of course keeping The Overseer's 'Help' in-check.

"Erin, it's good to see you, now why don't we take a look at your paper and see where you'll be placed… A **Vault Engineer** as to be expected **"**

Erin had dark chocolate hair that was keep short and was **Small Framed** compared to some of others but he's also a Botch. A tank-born Vault Dweller, The Overseer calls them His little Helpers, normally they're bigger than normal residents, But Erin was normal height, he could almost be mistaken for one of The Real residents if it wasn't for his Yellow eyes, a common trait for Botches.

"Thank you sir" Erin said leaning closer to Mr. Gearhart to whisper, Jason wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't behind Erin, _"also about what we were discussing earlier..."_

Mr. Gearhart seemed to realize what Erin was talking about "Ah, rest assures that it has been taken care of. Now please continue on your way there are still others waiting, next"

Now was Jason's big moment.

"Why of course 'Sir', here my test" Jason said with a smirk

"It seems that you still haven't quite overcome your rebelliousness." Mr. Gearhart said starting to smile, "But now it's no longer my problem, as you're now Cook Patty's problem."

Wait, what? The Cook's problem?

"Sorry, I thought I heard something crazy could you repeat that?"

"Of course you, Jason Howitt, are now the newest **Fry Cook** of Vault 54"

T-this cannot be right, this was not how he planned it.

"B-but you haven't even looked at my paper yet"

"Oh, there's no need, Mr. Erin has already explained to me about how you wanted to help your fellow man to as I quote **'lead them to a brighter tomorrow'** and what better way than through proper nutrition. While you might not have any experience with cooking despite your enthusiasm. Do not fear for there are ways around such problems. Such as this handy guide called a cookbook"

He was screwing over by a fucking Botch.

With grit teeth, Jason stormed out of the classroom and into the commons to find that little botch.

Looking down one hall to the next, Howitt finally found him.

Before Erin could notices, Jason grabbed him from behind and slammed him to the wall.

"So you think you're pretty funny"

Erin shook his head before looking at Jason with annoyance, "you should be thanking me, you know"

"What?!"

Erin just sighed, "You know, you're not as subtle as you think you are" Erin said giving Jason a deadpan look "The G.O.A.T. comes up and you suddenly become buddies with The Helpers then you start bragging to your friends, well within ear shot mind you, about how you got an easy in, of course we would notice."

Jason just glared

"If I didn't step in those answers you got would've made you a **Garbage Burner** or worst a **Wasteland Explorer** " Erin smirked "so you should feel grateful that I even did you this favor"

That smirk was dropped along with the rest of Erin as Jason drove his fist into Erin's gut.

After dropping to his knees, Erin was dragged back up and held to the wall by one of Jason's arms.

Jason pulled back for another swing but he forgot that despite being weaker Erin was still faster, lifting up his legs and Erin stomped Jason in the face, forcing him to let go, dropping Erin to the ground.

After staggering back from that kick, Jason charged Erin tackling him as he was getting up.

They struggled for a while trading blows wherever either could find one before both of them suddenly stopped.

Jason was glowing blue and couldn't move his body though from where he could see neither could Erin

"Sir I've found the disturbance"

Walking up into his sights were the familiar boots of one of The Vault's **Loyalty Inspector**.

"Yes sir, it appears to be one Vaulters and one Helper"

There was a brief pause

"Alright then I'll take them to the Cell, over and out"

 **Atlas/?**

 _A young girl laid on her back, staring at the ceiling._

 _'The crack has gotten bigger' she idly thought._

 _Staring at the ceiling had recently become somewhat of a hobby for her, considering she was pinned under the remains of her house since the day before she didn't have many options._

 _She almost missed the screaming from yesterday at least then she would know someone was around to possibly save her, the silence was so much worse._

 _'Don't think about it' she thought 'that crack is definitely getting bigger'_

 _'Stay calm' she internalized_

 _She tried to take a calming breath but it caught when she saw it_

 _The red eye gleaming through the crack._

 _The monster inches away as the tearing of her roof became more furious._

 ** _Vault 54/Vault entrance_**

 **"With training and preparations our exploration team is now set and ready to head out of the vault and set a course for humanity, reclaiming the land and restoring civilization"**

This was the last message The Exploration Team had heard before the alarm sounded announcing the opening of The Vault.

XXX

Edit: This last part will be used for the second chapter.


End file.
